


Полевая практика

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archaeology, Ben Solo is a jerk, Camping, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Students, expedition - Freeform, Сова матчасти натягивается на глобус России, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: В жизни каждого студента, решившего изучать археологию, наступает этот момент: полевая практика. А если ваш профессор - Люк Скайуокер, практика точно будет незабываемой и по-настоящему полевой. А если к вам по пути еще и присоединится группа заболевшего профессора Сноука, все станет гораздо веселее. И пока Рей с другими первокурсниками пытается познать таинства полевой работы, Бен Соло и прочие старшекурсники оттягиваются в силу своей фантазии и возможностей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Матчасть натягивается на глобус России до треска на швах, зарубежные экспедиции проходят не совсем так, как описано в фанфике.

 

**-1-**

_Мы пьем до дна за тех, кто в «поле»,_  
_И те, кто в «поле», тоже пьют до дна._  
(из наблюдений очевидца)

_  
Бен Соло спал на «камералке», прикрывшись «Археологическими памятниками Туанула». Весь его вид резко контрастировал с прочими студентами, тщательно очищающими и шифрующими находки и бросающими на Соло недовольные и, порой, завистливые взгляды. Когда из-под «Археологических памятников» послышался храп, недовольства во взглядах окружающих прибавилось._

_— Разбудите его уже кто-нибудь, — попросила одна из студенток. Доброволец тряхнул Соло за плечо, но добился лишь того, что Соло с неожиданной для человека его габаритов ловкостью извернулся в раскладном кресле поудобнее и продолжил храпеть, лежа уже на боку. «Археологические памятники Туанула» сползли на пол, открыв расслабленное лицо с приоткрытым ртом, покрытое легкой испариной — под навесом было душно._

_— Давайте позовем Скайуокера, — предложил кто-то. — Пусть выгонит его на раскоп._

_— Смысла нет, — Пава, бывшая за главную, глянула на часы. — Давайте, дорабатываем и уходим, а этот пусть спит дальше._

_Будто в ответ на ее слова Бен Соло душераздирающе причмокнул во сне._

***

 

— Знаете ли вы, блудные дети мои, что отличает человека от обезьяны? — спросил По, и в его голосе явственно слышался подвох.

— Противопоставленный большой палец? — рискнул предположить Финн.

— Прямохождение? — спросила Рей.

— И это тоже! Нет, дети мои, нас отличает от обезьян стремление документировать свое существование! И!.. — По указал на расстилающуюся впереди равнину, что ничем не отличалась от равнины позади или по бокам. — Вот там мы и будем искать следы этого самого существования и документировать их! Ура!

На самом деле радоваться тут было нечему.

Место раскопок находилось в такой глуши, что до ближайшего городка приходилось добираться больше получаса, да по таким дорогам, что после поездки тебя продолжало раскачивать, как бывалого морехода после долгого плавания. Это и послужило причиной тому, что, вместо съема комфортабельного жилья, будущим археологам почти месяц предстояло жить в палатках, ежедневно борясь с дикой природой в лице агрессивно настроенных насекомых и жары. Так как финансирование экспедиции было скромным, о сборных домиках, вертолете, который доставил бы сюда оборудование, и прочих прелестях можно было забыть. Скажите спасибо, что душ есть и биотуалеты, а не дыра в земле, обложенная досками.

Рей, прожившая большую часть своей жизни в сходных условиях, не понимала, чему радуется По. А ему, «старшаку», настолько уже приелись экспедиции, больше похожие на культурную поездку в другой город, нежели чем на приключение, что он был рад с головой броситься в омут неизведанного.

— Вы только представьте себе, — перечислял По. — Купаться в местной реке! Готовить самим!..

— Но с нами же едет повар, — подал голос Финн.

— Повару нужны помощники, экспедиция будет большая, — отмахнулся По. — Поэтому будем дежурить по очереди.

— Рей, ты ведь жила где-то здесь недалеко, да? — спросил у девушки Финн.

— Что? — Рей бросила взгляд на иссушенную равнину за окном и добавила:

— Да. Жила.

Наконец караван из машин прибыл на место. Из первого внедорожника выскочил профессор Скайуокер и бодро начал помогать водителю грузовой машины выгружать оборудование. Студенты высыпали из автобуса и машин, скидывая рюкзаки и сумки на землю и присоединяясь к выгрузке.

Кругом на мили не было ни единого деревца, ни единого укрытия, лишь невысокие курганы и низкорослый густой кустарник. Нещадно палило солнце, обжигая шею, ветер дул еле-еле, от иссушенной почвы поднимался тяжелый жар. Сухая трава царапала голые ноги, цеплялась за одежду, стрекотали насекомые. Здоровенный кузнечик с размаху влетел Джессике Паве в лоб, и она от неожиданности взвизгнула так, что слышно было на основной дороге, с которой они съехали.

— Не люблю насекомых, — смущенно пояснила девушка и продолжила помогать.

Наконец все оборудование было отгружено, и грузовик, развернувшись, поехал в обратную сторону.

— Начнем раскладывать палатки, — объявил Скайуокер. — Прямо как старый добрый скаутинг!

Разумеется, без эксцессов не обошлось: кто-то не был скаутом или никогда не ходил в походы, за кого-то палатку всегда раскладывал кто-то другой, а кто-то вообще обладал руками, растущими не из того места. Тех, кто быстро справлялся со своими палатками, Скайуокер определял на сбор хозпалатки, полевой кухни и на натягивание тентов, без которых в этом засушливом краю было никак.

За этой суетой не сразу заметили, что к ним по грунтовке движется еще несколько машин.

— А это еще кто? — спросил зоркий По, увидев их первыми. Скайуокер перевел взгляд туда, куда указывал студент, и помрачнел. Оставив в покое оборудование, он вышел на дорогу и, скрестив руки на груди, принялся ждать.

Первая машина остановилась возле профессора, изрядно его запылив.  
Водительская дверца открылась, и оттуда вышел бледный рыжий парень, при виде которого часть «старшаков» исторгли печальный вздох.

— Кто это? — спросила Рей у По.

— Студенты Сноука. Рыжий — Армитаж Хакс, — ответил тот. — Чего им тут надо? Пойду-ка послушаю.

И Дэмерон отправился к беседующим. Скайуокер что-то выспрашивал у Хакса, тот отвечал с невозмутимым выражением на лице и демонстрировал какие-то документы. Из машин, тем временем, вылезали прочие студенты, доставали свое оборудование и тоже начинали раскладываться чуть в стороне от основного лагеря.  
По вернулся, раздосадованный.

— Они будут проходить практику вместе с нами, — объявил он. — Потому что Сноук не может вести свою по состоянию здоровья. Вот их и приписали к нам.

— А что в этом такого? — спросил Финн.

— О, вы, «перваши», ничего не знаете о исконной вражде между профессором Скайуокером и профессором Сноуком, — ухмыльнулся По. — Но позвольте я вас просвещу.

Он сбегал к своему рюкзаку и вернулся с книгой, которую студенты конечно знали. Она была настольной, равно как и «Стратиграфия», и «Методика проведения полевых работ» — масштабная работа «Археологические памятники Туанула», одним из соавторов которой был сам Скайуокер.

— Вот, — сказал По.

— Что — «вот»? — спросил Финн.

— Вот камень преткновения. Теория профессора Скайуокера о миграции и происхождении туанульцев, Сноук с ней в корне не согласен, но у него нет весомых доказательств. Готов спорить, поэтому он подпихнул нам своих студентов, они вынюхивают!

— И для этого симулировал межпозвоночную грыжу? — усомнилась Рей.

— Я уверен, они здесь не просто так, — мрачно сказал По.

— Конечно, не просто. Им тоже надо практику где-то проходить, — ответил ему Финн. — Ладно тебе. Может хорошие ребята?

По молча покачал головой: нет, мол, среди сноуковых студентов хороших ребят.  
Из машины тем временем выбрался ещё один парень — высокий и черноволосый.  
— Ну и каланча! — вырвалось у Рей. И будто услышав ее, парень кинул на нее мрачный взгляд, а потом повернулся к профессору. Он кивнул Скайуокеру, тот ответил тем же, добавив:  
— Бен.  
— Дядя, — ответил Бен.  
— Дядя? — шепотом спросила Рей у По, не рискуя больше привлекать внимание.  
— Да, это его племянник, Бен Соло. Перекочевал к Сноуку с недописанной магистерской работой, — ответил По. — Мутный тип.

***

 

К тому моменту, когда жаркий день перетек в не менее жаркий вечер, лагерь уже принял оформленный вид. В нем было две «улицы», «главная площадь», которую образовали поставленные рядом с хозпалаткой обеденные столы и скамьи со стульями, «водопой», где хранились канистры с водой, стояли умывальники, душ чуть поодаль, костровое место и «аляска» — то бишь отхожее место (оно было названо так не из-за личной неприязни участников экспедиции к Аляске, а потому, что располагалось достаточно далеко от лагеря).

С водой тут было туговато, хотя относительно недалеко от лагеря возле основной дороги было несколько колодцев, а чуть подальше в низине протекала быстрая мутноватая речушка, пересыхавшая в августе. Именно отсутствие воды поблизости затрудняло раскопки в этом месте, но профессор Скайуокер трудностей не страшился и легких путей не искал. И тем, кто выбрал учебу под его началом, следовало брать с профессора пример.

Отсутствие воды затрудняло и мытье. Скайуокер предложил было мыться в реке, но далеко не все приняли это предложение с энтузиазмом. Но особого выбора не было, потому что в душевых баках была все та же речная водица, только с осевшим илом.

К моменту, когда большая часть участников собралась вечером возле костра, в лагере уже прояснились симпатии и антипатии.

Студенты Сноука демонстративно держались в стороне. Главным среди них был Хакс, а его правой рукой и верной помощницей была Фазма, неизменно возвышавшаяся за плечом Хакса как телохранительница. Вечерний костер почтили своим присутствием только они, остальные же студенты приглашение проигнорировали, так как, по словам Фазмы, они с Хаксом передали бы остальным все, что скажет Скайуокер, слово в слово. Но стоило отдать им должное: Фазма включила диктофон и делала пометки в блокноте. Записывал что-то и Хакс, и их примеру последовали первокурсники. «Старшаки» же себя таким не утруждали, разрабатывая память.

На следующий день Скайуокер начал размечать раскопы. Первый — для «своих», второй — для «чужих». Раскопы находились друг от друга не слишком далеко: приглядевшись, можно было увидеть, как машут лопатами ученики Сноука.

Раннее утро было зябкое, несмотря на дневную и вечернюю жару. Ночью многие спали в одном нижнем белье, разметав спальники, а к утру, когда похолодало, спешно стали в них заворачиваться. Да еще ведь и улеглись не сразу, и после лекции профессора Скайуокера народ еще долго гомонил возле костра. Заводилой, кстати, был По, извлекший из глубин своей палатки гитару и начавший внеплановый концерт по заявкам. Его голос был настолько сильным, что из «сноуковской» части лагеря очень скоро пришел гонец и потребовал снизить громкость, потому что «вопли» По мешают людям спать. Из этого чуть не случилась перепалка, но профессор Скайуокер был начеку и вовремя развел ссорящихся, указав, что время действительно позднее. На завтрак из палаток выползали невыспавшиеся зомби, в головах у которых навеки отпечатались слова «гимна первокурсника» и музыка вольного переложения «гаудеамуса». Даже «сноуковцы» нет-нет, но начинали мычать себе под нос мелодию «гаудеамуса», стоя в очереди за чаем. Главный запевала, как ни странно, был свеж, бодр и лучился энтузиазмом, и Скайуокер всем велел брать с него пример.

Когда часы пробили семь, Скайуокер, к тому времени уже закончивший трапезу и собравший свой полевой рюкзак, встал у «главной площади» окинув взглядом доедающих, допивающих, а кое-где и досыпающих студентов, и весело крикнул:

— На раскоп!

В ответ на это студенческая масса зашевелилась — местами бодро и с энтузиазмом, а местами обреченно и слабо. Профессор взирал на это с пониманием и улыбкой: опыт подсказывал ему, что к концу первой недели энтузиазма у студентов убавится.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *здесь есть отсылка, жирная, как мои тараканы*

 

**-2-**

_Нивелировали, нивелировали, да так и не вынивелировали._  
(хороший способ узнать, насколько ты пьян)

 

К полудню первый слой или «штык» был закончен на всем первом раскопе. Студенты расположились под тентом, отдыхая, а несколько человек остались на солнцепеке, готовясь к зачистке. Было тихо, только жужжали и стрекотали насекомые.

По сидел возле края раскопа и самозабвенно затачивал лопату, изредка останавливаясь и осматривая результат. Когда результат показался ему удовлетворительным, он отложил напильник и встал, любовно оглядывая шанцевый инструмент.

— Любовь с первого взгляда? — поинтересовался Финн.

— А то, это же мое главное орудие. В старину мечам давали имена, вот я и подумываю как-нибудь окрестить мою лопаточку.

— Экскалибуром назови, — предложила Рей, усмехнувшись.

— Экскалибур — это попса, — отмахнулся По. — Я назову его… Биби-8!

— Как? — недоуменно протянула Рей. — Что это вообще значит?

— Что значит — неважно, — По лихо вскинул лопату, едва не чиркнув Финна по пузу. — Ну-с, и где мы начнем зачистку?

— Главное правило все помнят? — спросил Скайуокер, затачивавший свою лопату. Первогодки промолчали, а вот «старшаки» откликнулись нестройным «да».

— По зачистке не ходить, — сообщил профессор. — А если решите прогуляться, готовьтесь к продолжительным и бодрящим отжиманиям.

По начал зачищать раскоп с одного края, перемещаясь по земле на корточках и распевая тихонько:

— Вот мы выехали в «поле», брат, куда же мы попали… — а рядом с ним орудовал лопатой Финн, отбрасывая счищаемую землю.

Отправившись после зачистки на соседний раскоп, профессор с неудовольствием отметил, что там уже начали второй штык. Когда он поинтересовался, почему не дождались его, Хакс продемонстрировал ему фотографии зачистки первого слоя. Скайуокер одобрил и фотосъемку, и зачистку, но поругал «сноуковцев» за самоуправство. Все же исследователю нужно взглянуть своим глазом, фотографии, даже самые хорошие, всей полноты не передают. Мало ли что студенты могли пропустить в своем упорстве? Хотя «сноуковцы» вроде бы пообещали так не делать, Скайуокер решил держать ухо востро.

Вернувшись обратно на свой раскоп, он объявил:

— Нужен один доброволец на соседний раскоп.

— Шпион? — хитро спросил По.

— Нет, Десница Короля. Или Глас Божий, называйте как хотите.

Среди утомлённых полуденным зноем добровольцев не наблюдалось. Студенты уже предвкушали близкий обед, и двигаться по солнцепеку, таща на плече лопату или ведра с инвентарем в руках, желали только в сторону лагеря.

— Раз добровольцев нет, назначу сам, — решил Скайуокер.

— Давайте я, — подняла руку Рей. По и Финн воззрились на нее — второй удивлённо, а первый с притворным ужасом во взгляде.

— Ладно, собирайся. До обеда, и после обеда тоже, ты сегодня там.

— Рей? — огорчился По. — Как же так… мы же хотели на шурфы.

— Ничего, шурфы никуда не денутся, — ответил Скайуокер. — Вон Финна возьмёшь. А Рей девушка исполнительная, нам и тут пригодится. Точнее там, — Скайуокер указал в сторону второго раскопа.

\- Ну зачем тебе к ним идти, — не отлипал от Рей По, провожая ее вдоль бровки к дороге.

— Интересно, — отвечала Рей.

— Нет там ничего интересного!

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я с этими хмырями на лекции ходил. Ну стопроцентные хмыри!

— Предрассудки, По, еще никому не шли на пользу, — заметила Рей наставительно. — Если они и впрямь хмыри, все, как один, то я… то я буду за тебя дежурить, когда твоя очередь подойдет.

— И будешь носить учебники, которые я забуду, из лагеря на раскоп, — быстро добавил По.

— Ты их специально забывать собрался? А если я окажусь права… — Рей задумалась.

— Не окажешься, — убежденно сказал По

— А если окажусь, будешь за меня делать курсовую, — сказала Рей хитро.

— Пф-ф, не буду, ибо ты проиграешь. По рукам!

На том они и разошлись — Рей ко второму раскопу, а По — к зачистке и съёмке.

Заметив ее, несколько человек с лопатами, отбрасывающие перебранную землю в отвал, повернули головы, но более никакого оживления не наблюдалось. Дойдя до раскопа, Рей сразу направилась к старосте — Хаксу, сидевшему под зонтиком на раскладном стуле возле нивелира и делающему пометки на плане.

— Привет, — сказала Рей. — Профессор Скайуокер отправил меня к вам.

Хакс поднял голову, окинул Рей пронзительным взглядом и сказал:

— Хорошо, сейчас посмотрим… Соло! — рявкнул он так громко, что Рей вздрогнула. — Бери ее себе! Тебе туда, — добавил Хакс нормальным голосом и указал в конец раскопа. Там возвышалась фигура Бена Соло — грешного магистра исторических наук и беглого племянника, с ленивым видом «висящего» на лопате (профессор Скайуокер бы точно такого не одобрил). Рей даже было интересно, что из себя представляет такая разносторонняя личность, и девушка направилась на указанный квадрат.

На квадрате кроме Соло был всего один человек, и это было удивительно, потому что дисциплина тут была почти военная, как Рей успела заметить ещё раньше. На каждом квадрате свой «старший», квадратами никто не «меняется», даже «отвалисты» закреплены за определенными квадратами.

А при Соло всего один парень, перебиравший землю.

— Привет, — сказала Рей, усаживаясь рядом с ним на «пенку». — Я Рей.

— Дофельд, — тихо сказал парень и робко улыбнулся. — А это…

— Бен Соло, — перебил его племянник профессора. — Но ты наверняка в курсе.

— Да, — ответила Рей, глядя на него исподлобья. — Может ты уже землю откинешь? Тут развернуться негде.

— Пожалуйста, — Соло лениво пожал плечами, схватил лопату и начал размашисто ею орудовать, периодически осыпая сидящих рядом Рей и Дофельда мелкой землицей. Рей отряхнулась, но промолчала.

Откинув землю, Соло вновь встал в позу отдыхающего — оперся на лопату практически всем весом, задумчиво глядя вдаль.

— Лопата под тобой не сломается? — спросила Рей. — Теперь накопай. Или нам кто-то другой это делать должен?

— Соло, работай! — донёсся до них с другого конца раскопа крик Хакса, и Бен нехотя пошел накапывать. Стоило признать, накапывал он с ювелирной точностью, пласты земли сами рассыпались, и не было нужды по ним колотить.

Дальше работа пошла пободрее, хотя особых находок не было: мелкие фрагменты мос-эйслийской керамики да полуистлевшие птичьи косточки и рыбья чешуя.

— Вам повезло, — заметил Хакс, обходя раскоп. — Похоже, у вас мусорная яма. Даже очертания прослеживаются.

Рей бы предпочла какое-нибудь строение или даже горн, чтобы можно было найти там несколько бусин или целую медную пряжку… Впрочем, яма тоже сойдёт.

Сразу после обхода Хакс отправил Дофельда, совершенно обессилевшего на солнцепёке, под тент на «камералку», и Рей с Соло остались на квадрате вдвоем.

От жары с непривычки плавился мозг. Во время перерыва Рей, подперев голову, уставилась на отвал: представила, как закапывается в него, ползет вглубь червем, пока горячая сухая почва не сменится прохладной…

В глазах вдруг налилась синь, и Рей поняла, что ее клонит вперёд, а когда резко выпрямилась, то голова закружилась.

— В порядке? — раздался над ней голос. Подняв голову, Рей увидела Бена Соло. — Может, археология не для тебя, если тебя «мажет» в такую жару?

От его слов Рей стало обидно и она не удержалась:

— Это ещё не жара. По местным меркам — так, средняя температура. Вот когда в полдень нельзя будет носа высунуть, чтобы не получить тепловой удар, тогда да, будет жарко.

— А ты типа местная?

— Типа да.

— Ну, ладно тогда. Работай, разбирай свою мусорную яму, раз привычная... мусорщица.

У Рей вспыхнули щеки от обиды, и она хотела ответить ему что-нибудь едкое, но их перепалку прервал гонец с первого раскопа — из-за жары профессор велел всем заканчивать раньше и расходиться по лагерям.

А по пути к лагерю и злость схлынула, и Рей решила, что вряд ли Бен Соло мог что-то слышать о ее прошлом — она и Финну-то ничего не рассказала.

***

На вечерний раскоп Рей попала не к Соло, а к самому Хаксу на квадрат, а его нельзя было назвать особо общительным — в основном он подгонял переборщиков и периодически бросал лопату и начинал бродить по раскопу, следя за другими. Рей сидела с девушкой, которая так и не представилась, а помогал им уже знакомый ей Дофельд, который тоже был не слишком разговорчив. Два вечерних часа пролетели быстро, и вот уже ужин, и обе группы студентов собираются под большим тентом, гремя тарелками и ложками. На раздаче сидели грустные студенты, по одному от каждого лагеря. Грустили они от того, что на кухне царило железное правило, установленное поваром — Маз Канатой: дежурные едят после всех остальных. По рассказам Дэмерона, Маз каталась во все дальние студенческие экспедиции со Скайуокером и могла командовать наравне с ним. Например, она очень не любила, когда начиналась миграция жильцов из палатки в палатку, и деление «девочка-девочка» или «мальчик-мальчик» превращалось в «девочка-мальчик». Другую занятную вещь рассказала Роуз. По ее словам, Маз гадала на картах, читала по руке, и ее предсказания всегда сбывались. Вот только допроситься предсказания было сложно, и, едва поужинав, Роуз умчалась к кухне — умасливать несговорчивую повариху. Рей же осталась сидеть под тентом, хоть по привычке из голодного детства расправилась с едой одной из первых. Все вокруг болтали, не забывая работать ложками:

— …а я тебе говорю, Финн, будет там кремация!..

— Зачем засыпать раскоп? Построим макдачную, а фирменным блюдом будет бургер с буйволятиной…

— Лучше 7-Элевен построим.

— А вы уверены, что мы уже этим не занимаемся? Размеры раскопа аккурат под фундамент…

Кто-то, пробираясь между «стенкой» тента и лавками, чувствительно толкнул Рей, и она, ойкнув, разлила чай из кружки прямо на себя. А обернувшись с возгласом «Поосторожнее!», Рей даже не удивилась, увидев там Бена Соло.

— Извини, — развел он руками с самым независимым видом, и чай уже в его кружке опасно плеснул. А сам Соло с любопытством уставился на мокрое пятно, расползшееся у Рей на груди

— Просто уйди подальше, ладно? — буркнула Рей.

Соло ушел к другому краю стола, а Рей одним глотком допила чай и отправилась переодевать футболку.

К вечеру народ собрался у костра. Дождались и дежурных, перемывавших посуду под светом фонаря, который держала Каната, и даже ее саму.

По рассказывал Рей об обычае, заведенным Скайуокером в своих экспедициях: во время вечерних посиделок он рассказывал о месте, об истории, ненавязчиво напоминая некоторые факты и освежая память студентам, распевал песни… А потом уступал эту почетную должность другим, а сам шел спать.

Рассказывал он интересно, и среди желающих его послушать обнаружились даже студенты «вражеского» лагеря.

Когда Рей пришла к костру, неся подмышкой пенку, там было очень людно и тесно. Устроившись рядом с Финном, предусмотрительно занявшему сразу два места по обеим сторонам от себя, Рей приготовилась слушать.

— Кто мне напомнит, когда на Гоазонской пустоши появился человек? — спросил Скайуокер, деловито ломая ветки для костра. Вверх взметнулись несколько рук, и профессор кивнул одному из студентов.

— Тридцать тысяч лет назад.

— Верно. Человек пришел сюда с севера и двинулся дальше на юг по Панамскому перешейку. Сначала это были ранние охотники и собиратели, потом — оседлые племена так хорошо знакомой нам ниимской культуры. Потом их сменили мои любимые туанульцы, которых, в свою очередь, подвинули мос-эйслийские кочевники и джавы. Разумеется, они не по очереди местами менялись: в какой-то момент пришлое население начинало превалировать. Кроме прочего, тут располагался крупный торговый путь с севера на юг.

Собрав ветки, Скайуокер аккуратно разложил их в кострище, подсунул сухой травы и поджёг, подкидывая сушняка, пока пламя разгоралось и занимались ветки.

— А они были язычники? — спросил кто-то.

— Кто именно? — профессор поднял на спросившего взгляд.

— Туанульцы.

— До прихода европейцев здесь все были язычниками. И я теперь думаю, что твоя оценка за прошлый семестр была завышенной, — заметил Скайуокер. — Твой вопрос должен был звучать так: а какие именно формы язычества исповедовали туанульцы? Я говорю формы — потому что находки и сооружения дают очевидную картину того, что религий здесь было несколько. Количество приверженцев, погребальные обряды и, самое главное, внешность и генетическая принадлежность туанульцев нам неизвестны. Ответы на эти вопросы нам дадут раскопки. Мы находимся на уникальном памятнике, впервые за долгое время мы обнаружили могильник рядом с туанульским поселением, и, я надеюсь, когда мы его откопаем, это поможет решить многие научные вопросы.

Профессор подкинул в костер ещё одну сухую ветку — целая куча их, с таким трудом собранных по окрестностям, лежала рядом — и продолжил:

— Как мы уже знаем, в этом месте пересекались торговые пути, и помимо коренных жителей было много пришлых, приносивших свои традиции, свои легенды и сюда. Часть из них слилась с местными, но инородные элементы все ещё можно вычленить по структуре. Например, — профессор задумчиво посмотрел на небо. — Сохранившаяся в записях испанских первопроходцев легенда об одном из Древних божеств, которое можно охарактеризовать, как духа хаоса и разрушения. Согласно легенде, это существо, Рен, замуровано в гробнице, и, разумеется, горе тому, кто рискнёт ее открыть. Любопытно, что просто так Рен мир уничтожить не может — его должен выпустить его прямой потомок. Плюс некоторые не слишком веселые подробности, которые я опущу, связанные с кровным родством и процессом выпускания. Что интересно — по этим верованиям Рен мог обращаться к своим потомкам через сны, и разного рода природные явления вроде ветра и тому подобного…

— Эй, — Рей повернулась на голос и увидела Бена Соло. Он стоял позади круга сидящих вокруг костра студентов, скрестив руки, и глядел на нее насмешливо. — Ты ведь местная. Никто ничего не нашёптывал тебе по ночам?

— Нет, — сухо ответила Рей, демонстративно повернулась к профессору и постаралась забыть, что Бен Соло вообще существует. Тем более, что профессор достал свою старую гитару, исписанную непонятными надписями типа «Явин-83», или «Хот-80», или «Орёл Разбойной эскадрильи все так же рвется к небесам». Слушать профессора и разгадывать надписи или слушать Бена Соло? Выбор был очевиден.

***

Ночью Рей не спалось. Даже после того, как затих лагерь, и все разошлись по палаткам, она долго ворочалась. Наконец, Рей плюнула на сон, тихонько вылезла из палатки, чтобы не разбудить Роуз, и пошла бродить по спящему лагерю. Было темно, лишь слабо светили звезды, да за холмами поднимался светящийся нимб небольшого городка. А во все остальные стороны расстилалась темнота. Можно было повернуться к городку спиной и представить, что кроме нее одной нет никого на целом свете…

Рей отвлекло вжиканье молнии. Она повернулась на звук, присматриваясь. Кажется, кто-то пошел между палаток — ее догадка тут же подтвердилась руганью человека, определенно споткнувшегося в темноте о растяжку. Рей подошла ближе и увидела в темноте высокую фигуру. Таким здоровенным мог быть только один человек на раскопе.

— Что ты делаешь в нашем лагере, Соло? — спросила Рей шепотом.

— Кто… А, это ты, — Бен рассмотрел в темноте ее силуэт.

— Меня зовут Рей, — ответила девушка раздраженно. — И… Там случайно не палатка Джесс Павы находится?

— И почто у тебя такая хорошая память? — посетовал Соло. — Да, раскрыла. Надеюсь, ты промолчишь, чтобы сохранить доброе имя этой прекрасной леди.

Рей покачала головой.

— Если будешь и дальше сшибать колышки, разбудишь профессора, — сказала она. — Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе сладких снов, — ответил Соло. Рей проследила, как он идёт к своему лагерю (по пути сшибив ещё пару растяжек), а потом пошла в свою палатку.


End file.
